Dimensional Travel for Beginners
by moonstonemystyk
Summary: Fred and George Weasley create a dimensional doorway and take Ron, Hermione, Harry and Ginny into another dimension. Something goes terribly wrong, and Fred, George and Ron are turned into toddlers. Follow Harry, Ginny and Hermione's attempt to return the


Dimensional Travel for Beginners

Chapter 1

It had been a rough few years for Harry Potter. He had lost his godfather, and then a year later, his headmaster. In just a few weeks he would be off, in search of the Horcruxes that Voldemort had created. But for now, he was packing his trunk. He had received an owl telling him that he would be going to the Weasley's with the enclosed portkey at Eleven o'clock on the morning of July thirtieth, it was now ten forty five and he was just throwing the last few things into his trunk. He pulled up the loose floorboard and pulled out his stash of sweets, throwing them into his trunk. Bill Weasley's wedding was in two days and he had promised to be there.

He arrived at the Burrow, sprawled on the floor of Molly Weasley's kitchen. "Harry dear, I'm so happy that you made it safely," she said as she reached down to help him up from the floor. "Are you hungry?"

He smiled at the Weasley Matriarch, "I'm fine Mrs.Weasley, I can wait for lunch."

She smiled at him and patted his cheek, "It will be ready soon. Why don't you take your trunk up to Ron's room. The two of you will be sharing with Charlie."

He grabbed his trunk and started up the stairs, on the second landing, two blurs charged into him.

"Harry, I'm so happy to see you," Hermione said. He leaned over and kissed her cheek.

"Hi Hermione, it's good to see you too." He looked at the other blur, his ex-girlfriend Ginny Weasley. "Gin?"

The red haired girl blushed, "Sorry Harry, I'm just so glad that you're okay." The two girls took one end of his trunk and helped him wrestle it up the last two flights of steps. They dropped it at the foot of his usual camp bed and turned toward Harry's other best friend, Ron Weasley.

"Harry, it's about time you showed up," Ron told him. "The twins have been trying to get me to try out their new invention all day. I told them to wait until you got here."

Harry smiled at the red haired young man, "They're going to have to wait until after lunch, your mum said that it would be ready soon."

The group of teens enjoyed their lunch and then set off in search of Fred and George. They found them setting up their newest invention in their father's shed. "Okay you two," Ginny said. "What have you done now?"

They turned to her with identical grins, "Our dear siblings, Hermione, and our most esteemed investor, we give to you...the dimensional doorway." The two motioned toward the free standing arch in the middle of the room. "It opens a doorway into another dimension, you can go through, look around and come back through with barely any time passing," Fred told them.

"We're not completely sure but we think that it's one hour out here for every day that you spend in there," George explained. "We haven't tried it out ourselves, but we sent a few magical animals through. It took them a few days to return, and the one took two weeks. But we thought that we should take the first human trip through with our siblings and investor. That way, we won't be the only ones to have seen what it's like."

Harry watched the twins, wondering if they should actually go with them.

Hermione looked from the door way to the twins, "I think that someone should stay here in case something goes wrong."

Fred and George just looked at her, "What could go wrong?" Fred asked.

"We've already tested it on living things, how could it go wrong for us?" George questioned.

Hermione watched them for a few seconds, "I think I'll stay here in case something happens."

Ron looked from Hermione to his siblings and Harry. "Maybe I should stay here with Hermione," he said. "You know, just in case."

Ginny looked over at Harry and rolled her eyes, he smiled back. "I'm game," he said to George.

Ginny put her arm around Fred, "When do we leave?"

The Identical red heads smiled at each other and motioned toward the archway. "After you, Harry," Fred told him.

Harry shook his head, "I think that you or George should go in first and then come back for us," he said. "Your mum would kill you if something happened to Ginny and I."

Fred looked over at his twin. "He's right, you know," George told him. "I'll step through and then come back, that way we'll know that it's safe."

George stepped through the archway. Everyone in the room stood completely still and watched for his return. After about ten minutes, he stepped back through. "Sorry it took me so long, but I just couldn't resist checking things out a bit," he told them. "It's a bit different from here. I mean that it's not an exact copy of our dimension. Magical things seem to stand out a bit." He looked around the room at the confused faces, "Oh come on, you can just see for yourself."

Harry and Ginny stood behind Fred and George at the archway, waiting for their turn to step into the other dimension. Hermione was standing by the door wringing her hands. "I know that George came back alright, but what if we all go and something goes wrong?" she asked.

Ron watched as George and then Fred stepped into the archway. "I think that we should give one of the owls a note, and if we're not back by dinner it can be delivered."

Ginny stepped away from the archway, "I have an idea," she told them. She ran out of the room and a few minutes later, came back with a basket. "I got dinner from mum, we'll give Hedwig a note. If we're not back by morning she can deliver it to my mum. I'll put the twins' notes out on the desk with a notice me spell on them. That way if something goes wrong, mum can go to someone in the order."

Harry stepped over to the desk and waved his wand. "Give your note to Pig, Gin. I'm going to give Hedwig a note and the twins' notes to take to Remus if we're not back by morning. That way we've been responsible enough to inform two adults." They quickly wrote out the notes and gave them to the owls.

The four friends gathered by the archway, Hermione aimed her wand at the desk and incanted the notice me spell, just as the spell left her wand, Fred and George came back through the archway. Hermione, Ginny and Harry weren't sure what happened next, they looked around and realized that they were on the other side of the archway. Ginny looked around again, "Uh, guys, where are Fred, George, and Ron?" she asked.

Hermione got up from the floor and began searching. Harry went to move, but realized that there was something under his legs. "I think I found someone," he told them.

Harry lifted his legs and Ginny got down on the floor to help them up. When she looked under his legs she screamed. Ron was about two years old, and the twins were no more than four. Getting back to their own dimension was going to be hard, but dealing with Ron, Fred and George as toddlers was going to be almost impossible.


End file.
